marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-199999)
, , , , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Wakanda | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Robotic arm | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassin, formerly Sergeant in the United States Army | Education = | Origin = Experimented on to become a superhuman assassin | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn, New York, USA | Creators = Christopher Markus; Stephen McFeely | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Early life Barnes was the oldest of four siblings. During a regular day, he noticed a skimpy, weak kid getting beaten up by some bigger bullies. He stepped in and saved the kid, who introduced himself as Steve Rogers and the pair became good friends ever since. Into The War In 1942 during World War II, Rogers was continuously deemed physically unfit to enlist in the U.S. Army and fight the Nazis. At one point, Steve was beaten up once again by a man who disrespected the soldiers in the front lines. After dispatching the bully, the two best friends went on a double date, as it was Barnes' last day before returning to the fight. As the date, the friends visited the Stark Expo hosted by the company's CEO Howard Stark. When Rogers attempted to enlist again, Bucky tried once again to convince his best friend to stop, only to fail. Instead, the two exchanged a brotherly hug and words of encouragement before Barnes departed. Later, when Steve first became Captain America and was selling war bonds, Bucky was on the front lines in Italy, eventually getting cut off and his whole combat unit was taken prisoner by Hydra. Secreted away by Hydra scientists, he became the subject of various experiments aimed at enhancing soldiers. When Steve discovered that there were no plans to rescue the prisoners, he joined Peggy Carter and Howard Stark, flying an undercover mission into Hydra territory, resulting in Bucky's rescue along with the others, though both Arnim Zola and the Red Skull escaped the doomed facility. Howling Commando When Steve had to choose a team to wipe Hydra off the map, Barnes was Rogers' first choice, as well as the others in his company, and together they became the Howling Commandos. It wasn't long before the team was easily taking down the Hydra personnel and bases, with Bucky's sniping skills providing valuable long-range support. When it was discovered that Arnim Zola was on a vulnerable train, Cap and Bucky zip-lined down to invade the cars hoping to find him. Instead, the pair found well-equipped Hydra troops. While Cap defeated the one in his car fairly easily, Bucky was less fortunate, eventually needing the help of Cap's shield before he could defeat the soldier. The downed soldier was not out however, and used his Tesseract-enhanced suit to blast Barnes out of the side of the train car. Bucky clung to the side of the extremely fast train, but when Cap went to rescue him, he lost his grip and plummeted off a cliff. Bucky was believed to have died, although no body was ever found. Winter Soldier However, Bucky had survived the fall thanks to Zola's experiments, but his left arm had been heavily damaged. Hydra operatives found him and restored what they could of his body, then under the "Winter Soldier" program, he was brainwashed and given a cybernetic left arm. In later years, he was used to assassinate numerous political leaders, and in espionage circles these killings formed something of a legend around him as the mysterious Winter Soldier. Between missions, he was kept in suspended animation so he wouldn't age. After Nick Fury discovered that S.H.I.E.L.D. was compromised, Hydra leader Alexander Pierce deployed the Winter Soldier to assassinate Fury. His first attempt failed when Fury used S.H.I.E.L.D. technology to evade him, but his second attempt was more successful despite him being chased off by Steve Rogers who had also survived to the twenty-first century after being frozen for seventy years. Battle of Washington D.C. Hydra dispatches Barnes to attack Rogers, Romanoff and Falcon on the Washington D.C. freeway. Rogers also kidnapped Jasper Sitwell, who told them the secrets of Hydra. Barnes jumped at the roof of the car, punching the window where Sitwell was sitting, grabbing his neck and throwing him outside in the path of an incoming truck. Then, an armored car rams in the way of the car of Rogers. Barnes then pulls out the steering wheel, making the car crazy and went to different directions. After the car stumbles, Barnes attacked Rogers, Romanoff and Wilson with Milkor MGL Grenade Launcher. When he fired the grenade launcher, Rogers intercepted the attack and went flying off the bridge into the bus that were driving below the highway. Barnes then proceeded to finish off Widow and Wilson using the remaining grenades in his grenade launcher, destroying many cars in the process. But Black Widow manages to escape Barnes' attack. Barnes then switch weapons into an assault rifle to assault Black Widow. However, Black Widow shot Barnes' eye, surviving due to the help of its protective mask. Then Barnes told his fellow hencemen to finish off Rogers, while he pursues Black Widow in the streets of Washington D.C.. Barnes, believing that he had cornered Romanoff when he heard her voice talking behind a car, rolled a grenade to elinimate Romanoff. However, it is just a voice record on her cellphone. Romanoff then now jumped into the shoulder of Barnes, attempting to strangle him. Barnes uses his Prosthetic arm to throw Romanoff off his shoulders. Barnes then recovers his assault rifle. However before he manages to shoot her, Romanoff uses her Taser Disks, disabling Barnes' Prosthetic arm. Romanoff escapes, telling civilian to get out of the way. But Barnes recover, using his rifle, he shoots her shoulder. Wounded, Romanoff uses the car as a cover. Barnes manages to see her, and tries to assassinate her. However, before Barnes tries to assassinate her, Captain America runs towards Barnes, distracting Barnes. Barnes tries to punch Rogers using his Prosthetic arm but Rogers uses his shield as a cover. Determined to eliminate Rogers, he uses every round of his guns, but Rogers uses his shield as a cover for his attacks. Barnes then engaged in a brutal hand-to-hand combat with Rogers. After gaining a upper-hand against Rogers, he manages to hold Rogers' shield. He tries to throw Rogers' shield against Rogers, but Rogers dodges and the shield was stuck in a door of a car. Barnes attacks him with his knife, but Rogers gained the upperhand. When Rogers gained the upperhand in the battle, he manages to somehow subdue Barnes, grabbed his mask and throwing him in the side, removing the mask in the process. Rogers recognizes him as Bucky Barnes, his closest friend. Rogers then interrogated Barnes, if he still knew him, but Barnes pulls out a gun preparing to eliminate Rogers, but Falcon kicked Barnes to the ground. He manages to recover, and tries to shoot for the second time at Rogers, but Widow uses his grenade launcher against him. He dodges the grenade and escape while Hydra Agents arrested Rogers, Wilson and Romanoff. Recovering Memories As Barnes escaped the Battle of Washington D.C., he then regrouped with his Hydra leaders at the Ideal Federal Savings back. When the doctors repairing his arm, Barnes began to recover pieces of his memories of the past, such as his fall on the train of Arnim Zola, and the experimentation of Arnim Zola to create a prosthetic arm, and brainwashing him to became a Hydra Agent. These memories made him angry, to the point, he punches the doctor that is repairing his arm. When he became somehow stable, Alexander Pierce, Brock Rumlow and a few of Hydra Agents arrived at the bank. Pierce then interrogated Barnes about the result of his mission. But Barnes refuses to speak, Pierce then hit him in the face, asking again to tell him the result of his mission. Barnes told him that he knew the one who fought in Washington. Pierce told him that he remembered him because he had met him several days ago in his assignment to eliminate Nick Fury. But Barnes insisted that he knew Rogers. Pierce decided to redo the operation, brainwashing him, to force his cooperation on Hydra. Battle at the Triskelion When Project Insight, Hydra's plan to use S.H.I.E.L.D.'s highly-armed Helicarriers to massacre any possible threat to their new world order, was about to be launched, Captain America and his allies arrived to the Triskelion in order to stop Hydra, and the Winter Soldier was deployed once more to stop them. After two of the three Helicarriers were reprogrammed, Bucky moved to stop Captain America and Falcon at the third. Bucky managed to damage Falcon's wings and drove him off. Then he turned on Steve while Steve tried to make him remember his past. Rogers managed to replace the chip, which in turn caused the Helicarriers to target each other, and the assault soon had all three falling from the sky. The Winter Soldier became trapped under debris caused by the barrage, yet Steve still took the risk to rescue him. As soon as he was free however, he attacked again. Steve refused to fight against him. Instead, he dropped his shield and removed his helmet, telling Bucky he wouldn't fight him because Bucky was his friend. Neither the unmasking nor Steve's reminders served to break through the brainwashing, however, and Bucky attacked. Instead of fighting back, Steve allowed himself be brutally beaten, but reminded Bucky that he was his friend. Bucky responded by saying Steve was his mission. But before Bucky could deliver the final blow, Steve told him to finish it, then, because he was with him "until the end of the line", quoting a statement that Bucky had made to Steve decades before, after the death of Steve's mother. The quote combined with the familiar sight of Steve's battered face broke through the conditioning and confused Bucky enough that he halted his attack. However, the vessel broke apart and Steve fell from the deck into the Potomac River. The Winter Soldier leap in after Steve, rescued him, and left him by the side of the river before disappearing. Escape from Hydra Barnes goes back to the Ideal Federal Savings Bank, where Hydra agents helped him to break free from Hydra's Control. After breaking free from Hydra's Control, he assaulted the scientists. Barnes then went to the Smithsonian Institution gallery of Captain America. He then found a portion of the gallery, where he found a memorial of himself as a Howling Commando named James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes who has been said to been killed during World War II. After vising the Smithsonian Institution, he then traveled to Romania. There, he stayed in a safehouse. About a year after they first encountered the Winter Soldier, Captain America and Falcon finally track down Bucky, who is being held captive at an undisclosed location, his metal arm locked into a vise. The two men discuss who might be able to assist them, but decide Tony Stark would be unable to help because it would violate "the Accords." Rogers states that they're on their own. Wilson responds that they may not be and that he "knows a guy", referencing Ant-Man. | Powers = The Winter Soldier program to which Bucky Barnes was subjected increased his abilities to levels enhanced beyond natural limitations. *'Enhanced Strength:' The Winter Soldier program provided Bucky greater strength than a regular human. He can kick a normal human meters away easily. His bionic arm also increases his strength, allowing him to easily break off the door of a car. *'Enhanced Durability:' Hydra experiments fortified his form to the extent that he survived a high fall in the Eastern Alps that would have been fatal to an ordinary man. After further enhancements he can routinely drop to the ground from several floors up, and his leg muscles will absorb the impact and allow him to break straight back into a run. *'Enhanced Speed:' Bucky can run a considerably faster pace than a man of his height and build. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Bucky's reaction time was increased enormously, allowing him to catch Captain America's Shield when it was being thrown at him from behind. *'Enhanced Agility:' Winter Soldier's agility is superior to that of an ordinary human. He can do acrobatic flips to avoid gunfire. | Abilities = '''Military training' *'Master Martial Artist:' Winter Soldier is an extremely skilled and formidable martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant, excelling at improvisation and weapons handling. He can effectively match Captain America in hand-to-hand combat. *'Selective Hearing:' Bucky is able to disregard excessive auditory stimuli to focus on a single sound. Expert Pilot: Bucky is an expert pilot. He can manage to fly a quinjet. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Electricity: High voltage electrical discharges can overload and disable Bucky's bionic arm. | Equipment = Bionic Arm: It was used by Hydra to replace Bucky's missing arm. | Transportation = Various military vehicles. | Weapons = Milkor MGL | Notes = * Sebastian Stan portrays Bucky in Captain America: The First Avenger, and lent his voice to the character for the video game Captain America: Super Soldier. Stan returned to his role as Bucky, who became the Winter Soldier, in Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Captain America: Civil War. A scene from Captain America: Civil War that featured the Winter Soldier was used in the post-credits scene of Ant-Man. | Trivia = * Bucky's name has appeared in SSR's Hall of Valor in Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode "Seeds." | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} References ru:Джеймс Барнс (199999) Category:Barnes Family Category:Cyborgs Category:One Arm Category:WWII Characters Category:Arnim Zola Experiment Category:Super-Soldiers Category:2011 Character Debuts Category:Military Personnel